Reading
by kanameouji
Summary: not along with the story line in the book - sorry im really bad at the summarys. plz read LxLight warned, dont like then dont read, rated M to be safe


Disclaimer, I know I don own any of the death note characters.

"Finally", Light murmured laying his finger on the soft, worn spine of the book he was searching for. He pulled it easily from its shelf, striding leisurely back to a red armchair in the beautiful, massive library in Tokyo. Light opened the book, running his fingers over the engraved words of the title. Before he could indulge himself in reading, he was startled to hear L say softly, "what's this?". Light had never really gotten like L, and L's little attempts at conversation were getting on his nerves…And his breath. Light could feel it, barely there, but warm and strangely…good. "A little light reading" Light said, a little louder than he had intended, but still enough to make L take a step back. "Uh, let's talk later…I want to concentrate" Light improvised poorly, and L walked away to the Philosophy section of the library. Light immediately regretted dismissing him so rudely—Light oddly enjoyed his company, however much L irked him. He sighed and shook his head, his mind elsewhere. Light signed out the book at the counter, the young, rather pretty check-out girl smiling at him curiously.

By the time he had arrived at his condo, it was darkening outside, around 8 P.M. Light couldn't decide what to do with himself. He watched some TV, ate a late dinner, and browsed through the book he had rented out, which seemed so crucial earlier. Yawning, he decided to hit the sack early, to collect his thoughts. A tinny little voice in the corner of his mind proposed a question: What's the deal with L? Surely there was something going on, what with how Light couldn't ever stop thinking about him. You don't really obsess over your friends' eyes, hair, breath, the way they move, their perfect lips… That is something different entirely. Light dozed off, his dreams sprinkled with new desire and interest.

Light woke the following afternoon disoriented and sore, his head hanging off the bed, his body diagonal across it. He rubbed his eyes, and moaned, realizing he had slept through the day. Just then, he got a call on his cell phone, which was buzzing on his nightstand. "Hello?" he said groggily into it. "Hello, Light." Light's eyes lit up at the sound of L's pleasant voice. He had a wonderful one…not husky, but not little-boyish. Perfect. "Oh, L", he breathed, unable to hide the cheer in his voice. "Light, would you mind coming over to the office? I've got something to show you…" L said oddly, tentatively. "Sure, of course, yes" Light smiled into the phone, even though L couldn't see it. They both hung up at the same time, Light making his way sleepily to his closet.

Light got his clothes on slowly, taking time to pick out a shirt, pants, undershirt, socks and underwear. Once he was completely dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror. Damn, he thought to himself, I look good. He always looked good. The one thing that annoyed him was his hair…It was perfect. Too perfect. Even after a night of tossing and turning restlessly, it remained pretty much the exact same way he had left it the night before. He frowned and ran his fingers through it, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, locking it.

When he reached the office building, he was surprised to see it nearly empty; people usually worked Saturdays. Light took the elevator to the 4th floor, hesitating before knocking on L's office door. "Come on in" came L's voice from inside. Light stepped in, and stood in front of L's desk. L lifted his eyes away from his newspaper and cake to peer at Light. He was wearing his usual—white, long-sleeved shirt, black pants, no shoes. His hair was perfectly messy. L was one attractive man…His eyes were jet black, but still beautiful. The shape was intriguing…Light's eyes fell from L's eyes, along his elegant nose, and down to L's lips, they were so—

Light snapped back to attention when he heard L asking if he wanted tea. "Yes, yes please, thank you" he murmured unsteadily. L gave a small smile, and leaned back in his chair, watching Light put sugar and milk in his tea. One milk, one sugar. "About what did you want to converse, L?" Light ventured, laying his elbows on the vast mahogany desk, and clasped his hands together. When he had lifted his eyes from his tea, L's face was closer than before. He was now leaning across the table, his elbows on the desk, his chin cupped in his hands, gazing intently at Light. "Company", he practically hummed. Did he just…wink?, Light thought. This was very unlike L…He was now idly playing with his hair, twirling a lock around one of his long, slender fingers. What the hell was going on? Not that it wasn't appealing…

After about five minutes of not completely awkward silence, Light, admiring L's collection of books on a shelf, inquired, "May I took a look at these?". "Yes, yes of course". Light picked one out, and glanced around the large room, spotting a leather couch on the far side. He sat on it, leaning casually against the armrest.

When he was almost finished the first chapter, L came over and sat on the couch alongside Light. He glanced at the novel Light was exploring, and said, "Ah, Love in the Time of Cholera"? I liked that one. Light looked up and smiled amusedly, L doing the strange leaning-in thing again. He inched over on the couch until his knee was touching Light's. Light blushed stupidly, and tried to concentrate on reading, but he could feel L's eyes on him…Not that he didn't enjoy it. Again, he could see L moving closer. Light sighed, bookmarked the book, threw it down, and clutched the sides of L's face, pressing his smooth lips to L's. When L started moving his mouth in a hypnotic circle on Light's, Light adjusted their position on the couch, so L's back was against the armrest. He ran his fingers through L's surprisingly soft charcoal hair…Light felt lust like pepper in his mouth…or was that the taste of L's mouth? He soon forgot about that, as L's cool hands started to work on Light's shirt, easily unbuttoning it. He experienced an enjoyable shock as he felt the pleasant cool of L's palms on his chest, taught stomach, and lower back. Excitement rising, Light easily slipped off L's white cotton shirt, revealing the pale, thin-but-muscular torso beneath it. L unlocked his lips from Light's and moved them to the perfect contours of Light's chest and stomach. His warm mouth made its way slowly from the tip of Light's chin, all the way down to his navel. "Mmm…" Light moaned blissfully. He started kissing the sweet skin of L's neck, tracing his tongue around the hollow at the base of his throat. His hot breath made L shiver. Light started to feel strangely uncomfortable…Things were getting hot. Too hot. When Light felt the tug as L worked on his zipper, he disengaged himself from L, and stood up. He was still hot. Sweating. Was there no air conditioner in there?, he thought, annoyed. L looked puzzled, and asked "What's wrong?". Light shrugged, leaned down to where L was still sitting on the couch, and breathed "Let's get out of here. Smells too much like leather and pen ink."

They both put on their clothes sheepishly, flattening out their pants at the same time. "Oh, I know a nice place near here—" L offered, but before he could finish, Light cut in. "I don't mean like that", a smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. Light swung his bag strap over his shoulder and tucked his jacket under his arm. L hesitated inside the office, and Light asked "Well?"… "I'm in" L whispered, and the two strode together down the hall, in the elevator, and outside into the warm, inviting night.


End file.
